


Alternate Universe

by MissIzzy



Series: Alternate [2]
Category: Master and Commander (movie)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, Community: mandc100, Drabble, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-08
Updated: 2005-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of three drabbles done for the mandc100 alternate challenge: Tom Pullings in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All The Wonder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638700) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



"This afternoon?" she repeated, disbelieving. Tides weren't supposed to be that soon.

"Do I need to repeat myself, Lieutenant?" Commodore Harte asked her.

"No, sir." She could see it in his eyes. She'd tried to tell herself he knew her to be a follower of Captain Aubrey, whom he didn't like, but she'd seen the question a thousand times on as many faces: "What is a Western System farmer's daughter doing in the Navy?" She would never have made lieutenant it wasn't for Captain Aubrey.

"Thank you, Mr. Pullings, that will be all." Thus dismissed, she left, her anger growing.


End file.
